1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exhaust system, in particular, for housing-type enclosures of machine tools, comprising at least one exhaust location, preferably, an exhaust socket connected to a mounting frame:
2. Description of the Related Art
Exhaust systems are known which are provided on housing-type enclosures of machine tools. During operation of the machine tool, air is constantly removed from the interior of the enclosure by this exhaust system. In general, the culling speeds of the machine tools are high so that during machining of the workpieces cuttings are distributed in the entire working space of the enclosure and are thrown toward the exhaust location and removed by suction. Residual cuttings in the exhaust area, for example, in the exhaust pipe, result in the formation of nests of cuttings which represent a high safety risk.